Christmas OneShots
by fallingUpstairs
Summary: These are my 2 Christmas themed one shots. 'The Grinch Who SAVED Christmas' and 'Irritable, Icy, and I Love You.' Both are L & L stories. They are in no way spoiler related, so read away! R & R, please.
1. The Grinch Who SAVED Christmas

**Disclaimer**- I don't own GG in any way, shape, or form.

Heh, you can tell what state of mind I'm in at the moment… I just downloaded like 10 Christmas songs onto my iPod.

Just to clear the air, I know many people are writing Christmastime spoilerfics, but these 2 are in no way spoiler related. I haven't even read the latest spoilers. And if the stories seem anything like the spoilers you have read, that's unintentional.

The Grinch Who SAVED Christmas

Luke stood in the diner, vigorously wiping the counter and watching the commotion outside.

It was the Stars Hollow Christmas Festival. And instead of holly jolly fun, everyone was arguing. No one was smiling or taking part in holiday joy, just fighting. Normally, he would be thrilled to witness this display of _un-merry-ness_, but there was one thing keeping him from enjoying it. One thing that made him hate it. It was the sight of Lorelai Gilmore standing in the middle of it all, looking upset, distraught, and any other word for 'sad'.

She was standing amidst the fighting by herself. Chris had stayed home in Hartford. She was looking forward to Stars Hollow-style cheer and merriment. But there was none. And seeing her standing there with a frown and drooping shoulders made Luke's heart ache, he detested the people and their fighting. Why couldn't they be their usually disturbingly cheery selves for one night? For Lorelai.

He got sick of watching it and put on his coat. He slipped out of the diner unnoticed and headed toward the gazebo. After standing there awkwardly for a few second, though managing not to draw any attention to himself, he opened his mouth.

Then he began doing a _very_ un-Luke thing that he knew he would never live down. Singing. A Christmas carol, no less. He began to sing 'Jingle Bell Rock', his voice cracking occasionally and his face reddening, half from the cold and half from embarrassment.

Soon, everyone had quieted and all eyes were on him. Then they joined in on the song. Lorelai looked up at him, smiling, her eyes glittering in admiration. She was looking like a little girl who'd just been given a pony. She glowed, while her mouth hung slightly agape. Then she began to sing as well.

Everyone began muttering cheerily about a 'Christmas miracle'. Luke slunk back into the diner. Then the festivities went on merrily without a glitch. And everyone seemed much happier.

While the festival was still in full swing, Lorelai took a seat on the stoop of the diner with her warm soft pretzel in her hands.

Luke spotted her figure through the door and went outside, taking a seat beside her. He handed her a coffee.

"Thanks. No lecture?" Lorelai sniffled from the cold.

Luke shrugged.

"So, Luke Danes singing? I believe it's a Christmas miracle. I'm waiting on a compilation album, mister," She joked.

"Well you'll be waiting 'til you're dead," Luke chuckled.

"So. I just wanted to say thanks. You saved Christmas…You saved _my_ Christmas," She thanked genuinely.

"Well, I can't imagine your Christmas season is going so bad," He remarked, his eyes flitting over the sparkling diamond ring on her finger then landing back on his shoes.

"Yeah, Chris proposed," She replied, also taking an interest in her shoes and sounding melancholy.

"Congratulations," He said, pasting on a fake congratulatory grin.

Lorelai stood up, and Luke followed suit. But when he turned to go back inside, she stopped him. She pointed to her red winter hat. A picture of mistletoe was embroidered onto the front.

"Chris bought it for me," She explained, leaning in.

Luke reciprocated. They shared a brief, sweet but passionate kiss on the stoop of his diner. Luke stopped.

"We shouldn't be kidding under a hat your _fiancé_ bought you," Luke reasoned.

"I'm the one who decided to wear it. While I knew that _said fiancé_ wouldn't be here," Lorelai grinned mischievously. "Hey…do you have dandruff?"

Luke ran a hand through his hair. Then they looked up and realized that it was snowing. Lorelai smiled at him and he returned it sheepishly.

"Thanks, you're the Grinch who saved Christmas," Lorelai smiled.

She patted his arm sweetly and then walked back to the festival. Right before Luke turned to enter the diner, he saw Lorelai slip the ring off her finger and let it go, letting it fall to the sidewalk with a small _plink_.

_Maybe Kirk would find it and give it to Lulu for Christmas._

THE END.


	2. Irritable, Icy, and I Love You

I know it doesn't make much sense, actually, I think it's one of the most illiterate titles I've ever thought of, but it ties into the story. So just go with it, okay.

Irritable, Icy, and I Love You

A very stressed and cranky Lorelai was led into the diner by Sookie. Lorelai was still not too keen on going into the diner, but Sookie had insisted since she was so grumpy. She needed reinforcements, especially so close to Christmas.

Sookie sat Lorelai at a table, where she proceeded to lean her forehead against it and groan. She sauntered over to the counter.

"Hey Luke," Sookie looked anxious.

"Does she need a coffee IV?" Luke asked, looking over her shoulder at Lorelai.

"She's in such a bad mood. She's grumpy and sad. This isn't like her, especially at Christmas time," She shook her head.

Luke handed her a big cup of steaming coffee.

"I hear things with Christopher are pretty bad…like 'broken up' bad," Sookie whispered over the counter, then went back to Lorelai with her coffee.

--------

Luke had seen Lorelai all over Stars Hollow. She was always looking cranky or depressed. Even her house wasn't decorated to its full potential. Rory had come home early out of concern.

Luke hatched a plan and put it into motion 2 days before Christmas.

Rory looked out the window incredulously.

"Mom, you better see this!" She called out, then had her mom follow her out the front door.

Lorelai stood on the front porch, looking at the thing obstructing her lawn. Her mouth hung open.

Luke had one-upped his previous idea. He had written 'Merry Christmas' in red paint and then covered it with ice, giving her her own personal ice rink once again.

"Luke," Lorelai whispered, smiling and going inside to get her and Rory's ice skates.

While they were ice skating, Lorelai came to a conclusion that almost made her fly off the ice and crash into a tree. It was Luke. It had always been Luke. It was never Christopher. It never would be. Luke was the one who came to make sure she was okay when she called, even while they were "broken up". He took care of Rory. He took care of her. He was always there and always would be. Standing in the diner, leaning on the counter. Knowing full well she's want coffee but preparing to lecture her anyway, even though he knew she'd always get her way.

------

After skating with Rory for hours, she concocted a plan of her own.

The next day, she went behind the counter of the diner and slipped up the stairs, since Luke was away picking something up and Caesar was oblivious to everything.

"Hey," April greeted. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded.

Lorelai had actually enlisted April's help since she was staying with Luke before and for half of Christmas. They worked together well.

"We did a good job," Lorelai nodded toward their project.

"Definitely," April agreed.

They high-fived, and then Lorelai spotted the clock on the wall.

"I should go before Luke gets back," She said.

"Okay," April replied.

"Thanks for helping," She thanked.

"No problem," April smiled.

Lorelai left and April got ready for bed. She laid in bed and pretended to be sleeping when she heard the door opening.

April heard a small gasp escape his lips as Luke spotted the impressive structure in the apartment.

It was a scaled down version of the one he'd left in the Gilmore's front yard. His own mini ice rink. But instead of it saying 'Merry Christmas', it said 'I Love You' in script, covered with clean ice.

April opened her eye a crack to see her dad with a huge smile on his face. What was he gonna do with all that ice on his kitchen floor? He had no idea, but he didn't really care. It might've only been Christmas Eve, but he knew buy far that this was the best present he got this year.

_Merry Christmas indeed._

THE END

So that's the end of my holiday one shot-a-thon. I know the characters were a little OOC at times, but I tried to put it in believable situations (i.e.- Lorelai was sad about the festival, so Luke wanted to do something to get things cheery and back on track again, and Lorelai was in a bad mood because things were over with Christopher). Hope you liked it. I appreciate feedback! (positive & negative)

--erin (aka fallingUpstairs)


End file.
